Mark V Landship
The , codenamed 'Tank', was an armored fighting vehicle pioneered by William Tritton and Walter Gordon. The first time that the Mark I saw action was in the Somme Offensive, during the . They were initially designed to break the Germans' defensive line, utilising their sponson mounted weapons to fire into the trenches. The Mark IV was the most common variant during the war, used by the British as well as the Germans (albeit captured). Debuting in the assault on Messines Ridge, the Mark IV made a major contribution in the , where 460 of the type where used. Production of the Mark V started at the end of 1917 with the first tanks arriving in France in May 1918. Four hundred were built, 200 Males and Females; the "Males" armed with 6-pounder (57 mm) guns and machine guns, the "Females" with machine guns only. Battlefield 1 Singleplayer Storm of Steel As the American forces lose hold of the church in "Storm of Steel", a group of British Mark V landships arrive to turn the battle around. After the player's previous character, an American soldier defending the church is killed, the player's perspective shifts into a soldier operating the left-side sponson on one of these Mark V tanks. The player gets to use a cannon and a machine gun. As the player takes out various targets and pushes through enemy defenses, friendly Mk. Vs can be seen falling in battle. Ultimately, an artillery strike destroys the tank and kills the player. Through Mud and Blood .]] A Mark V 'male' tank named "Black Bess" is featured in the campaign story "Through Mud and Blood". Compared to packages available in multiplayer, Black Bess is sparely equipped with but two cannons and three machine guns. The player gets to pilot the tank in the first and final levels, "Over The Top" and "Steel on Steel", with the tank being stationary or commanded by an NPC in the other two levels. The destruction of the tank will always result in a game over. Though the player assumes the role of its driver, Daniel Edwards, the player effectively controls the entire tank—driving and firing all guns. A single reticle is provided to the player, its target fired upon by the character in best position to do so. The tank also gets to use a scope with the alt-fire key. Edwards can leave the tank at any time after performing the first out-of-vehicle fix on the tank in "Over The Top", and has his own set of equipment. In "Over The Top" and "Steel on Steel", when Edwards is outside of the vehicle, the tank will be stationary, but the crew will use Black Bess' machine guns to cover him if the enemy is made aware of their presence. Edwards needs to be inside the tank to complete "Over The Top", however. In "Fog of War", Black Bess is commanded by Townsend, and Edwards is outside of the tank throughout the level, ordered clear out German camps ahead of them. While the alarm of a camp is not set off yet, Black Bess will be stationary and hidden just outside of the camp. If Edwards sets off the alarm, Black Bess will move in and provide covering fire. After clearing out a camp, Black Bess will move on and run through a barbed wire blockade, allowing Edwards to progress. In the level "Breakdown", the player has to scavenge parts from captured Mark V tanks to repair Black Bess. Black Bess is completely unusable in this level. In the final level "Steel on Steel", a couple of German captured Mark V Landships engage the player in the village of Bourlon. These captured tanks are known as Beutepanzer in German. Multiplayer The Mark V Landship, simply called the Landship, is a heavy tank featured in Battlefield 1. The vehicle can seat a crew of up to 5 (1 driver, 2–4 gunners) depending on the chosen loadout of the Driver. Two passengers each occupy their own sponsons, containing the 6-pounder 57mm gun. They can fire either high explosive or anti-tank rounds depending on variant. Secondary canister shell ammunition is also available. It features three Vehicle Packages: Mortar Package, Tank Hunter Tank Package, Squad Support Package. The Mark V can effectively engage more than one armored target, with the driver watching the fore and aft of the tank with the gunners covering the right and left flanks of the vehicle. A well-coordinated crew can concentrate fire on a target directly ahead of them. Players may enter the tank either from the side, through one of the sponson doors, or from the rear, climbing on top of the vehicle and into the top hatch. The armor of the Landship is very heavy at the front but the sides and rear are thinner, running the risk of the vehicle's weapon and engines being disabled when hit in those areas. The driver has a limited firing arc with their main weapon while the vehicle is immobile; however, some of the loadouts can instantly repair the vehicle's tracks. While anti-tank weapons are an effective solution against enemy landships, air attacks are preferred. Attack Planes with the Tank Hunter package and Bombers prove to be a deadly threat if the pilot can aim their bombs and cannons well. However, flying low risks the plane being shot down by the two gunners' main guns. The Mark V is also vulnerable to other threats from above, and from the rear depending on the chosen package. On European maps, the vehicle has a green default camouflage. On Middle Eastern maps, the vehicle has a desert yellow default camouflage. Appearances * Amiens * Ballroom Blitz * Empire's Edge * Fao Fortress * Giant's Shadow * Monte Grappa * Nivelle Nights * Passchendaele * Prise de Tahure * River Somme * Rupture * Sinai Desert * Soissons * St. Quentin Scar * Suez * Tsaritsyn * Volga River Vehicle Skins · Black Bess (Singleplayer reward) · DICE · Flying Scotsman · M1917 USA }} Gallery The Mark V Tank Codex Entry.PNG|Mark V Tank BF1 Mark V Landship Mortar Front.png|Mark V Landship Mortar Package from front BF1 Mark V Landship Mortar Back.png|Back BF1 Mark V Landship Mortar Left.png|Left side BF1 Mark V Landship Mortar Right.png|Right side BF1 Mark V Landship Mortar Top.png|Top BF1 Mark V Landship Destroyed Front.png|Destroyed front BF1 Mark V Landship Destroyed Back.png|Destroyed Back BF1 Mark V Landship TP Mortar.jpg|Third person view of the Mortar Package BF1 Mark V Landship FP Mortar.jpg|First person driver view for the Mortar Package, armed with a Lewis Gun. BF1 Mark V Landship Mortar Aim.jpg|Aiming the mortar. BF1 Mark V Landship Mortar Left Gunner.jpg|First person view for the left gunner. The gun is the same on both the Mortar and Squad Support Landships. BF1 Mark V Landship Mortar Right Gunner.jpg|First person view for the right gunner. BF1 Mark V Landship Mortar MG Gunner.jpg|First person view for the left machine gunner. The position is only available on the Mortar and Squad Support landships. Another position is located on the opposite side of the hull. BF1 Mark V Landship Hunter Front.png|Mark V Landship Tank Hunter Package from front BF1 Mark V Landship Hunter Back.png|Back BF1 Mark V Landship TP Hunter.jpg|Third person view of the Tank Hunter Package. It carries an unditching beam chained to its roof. BF1 Mark V Landship FP Hunter.jpg|First person driver view for the Tank Hunter Package, armed with a Tankgewehr M1918. BF1 Mark V Lanship Hunter Gunner.jpg|First person view for the left gunner. The Tank Hunter package has longer 57mm cannons and no side machine gunners. BF1 Mark V Landship Support Front.png|Mark V Landship Squad Support Package from front BF1 Mark V Landship Support Back.png|Back BF1 Mark V Landship TP Support.jpg|Third person view of the Squad Support Package. It carries a grenade deflector on its roof. BF1 Mark V Landship FP Support.jpg|First person driver view for the Squad Support Package, armed with a 20mm Autocannon. Landship.PNG|Mark V in desert camouflage from front Landship 2.PNG|Back right Landship 3.PNG|Back left BF1 Landship Mark V Tanker.jpg|Mark V Landship on the far right. Left two soldiers, an Assault and a Tanker Mark V trailer.png|Mark V tank in the official trailer Beutepanzers_Codex_Entry.PNG|Singleplayer German Mark V seen on the Codex Trivia *Because the treads wrap entirely around the tank, a Mark V that has somehow managed to be flipped can potentially right itself if terrain allows.Gfycat.com It will, however, take constant damage while upside-down, as with most every ground vehicle. *The Landship has two machine guns on each sponson, though they are not usable with the Tank Hunter Package. *Even though there are ports for the side-mounted machine guns, they do not appear on the outside of the tank, leaving an empty hole with bullets coming out of it. This does not happen with the Tank Hunter Package. *Handprints can be seen on the Landship's top hatch.https://youtu.be/5N5wiOGAWqE?t=3m4s References Category:Heavy Tanks Category:Vehicles of Battlefield 1